Finally together
by Miosempai
Summary: Setsuna has nightmares about Konoka. They become worse and after a bit of time her true self chose itself.


Warning: This is a Konoka x Setsuna story - Yuri  
>If you don't like these, then don't read it! Also it's mature content, so don't read it, if you're under 18.<br>I do not owe the charakters, I just borrowed them from Magister Negi Magi

Her beloved Kono-chan laid lifeless on the ground. Her head was on one side. On her back, legs and arms were blood, resulting from several injuries. Dark-brown eyes looked at the standing girl in fear. "Se-Set-chan… Why…? Y-You're a monster…" Mentally trembling Setsuna looked at her hands. They were covered in the blood of her dear friend. The friend she loved since she was seven years old. The friend she swore to protect even if this would kill her. But instant of protecting Konoka, she took her sword, raised it and although her whole body screamed not to do that, fell her arm down at the throat of the lying girl.

Hard breathing Setsuna woke up. She hated this dream, but it just appeared as it liked. And lately it became worse. Nearly every night Setsuna had this kind of dream, hoping that this one would never come true. But something in her mind keep saying her that this was a possibility. Maybe she would lose her control and kill her friends. Not only Konoka, maybe Asuna and Negi and all the others from her class too. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. It didn't want to calm down. Again Setsuna saw the image of the dying Konoka. Shaking, she didn't notices the arms that were embracing her from behind. "Set-chan… Another nightmare?" The brown-haired girl asked and looked in Setsuna dark black eyes. She often sank into these deep eyes, knowing that they were hiding something from her, but she also knew that she just didn't want to look away from them. Setsuna blushed so strong that she seemed like a tomato and jumped backwards out her bed, hitting hard on the ground. "O-Ojou-sama, wh-what are you doing in my room?" The other girl just giggled and gave Setsuna her typical what-you-didn't-notice-me-glance. "You looked exhausted and so I wanted to help you to relax a bit." The girl said and leaned forward, pursing her lips to give Setsuna a little kiss. On the other hand Setsuna just crawled further backwards, trying to escape these sweet lips, knowing that she wouldn't be able to control herself or stop Konoka, if hers and her own lips would meet each other. "I-I-I have to go on a patrol!" She stuttered, opened her window and jumped out of it. "Geez, she will never change." Konoka said and pouted. "I just want to give her a little reward for always protecting me."

The black-haired girl, which was standing in the deep forest, suddenly dropped on the ground. She breathed hard and fast, building by each breathing a little cloud in the dark. After a bit of time she took her own hand and held it against her forehead. Her cheeks seemed flushed and became darker and darker. She stands up and tried to go back to the dormitory, but she could only do a few steps, before she leaned against a tree, not able to stand alone anymore. "This… seems quite bad. Forgive me Ojou-sama. I couldn't arrest it after all." Setsuna smiled sadly to herself and then lost consciousness.

The next morning in the classroom

„Asuna-san have you seen Set-chan? She normally wouldn't come late to school." said Konoka in a worried tone. She looked frantically around, not the same and not as calm as she always was. Asuna laughed a bit over her odd behavior. "She will come. Setsuna wouldn't fail her duty to protect you. ""Yeah your right, but I have a bad feeling. Yesterday she didn't come back. Maybe she doesn't like me anymore…" The redhead was a bit surprised over Konoka, but yet she became worried too. Not because her friend, Setsuna, would may abandon Konoka. More because it was really strange for the conscientious girl to miss her chance to get close to Konoka. "We will go and search for her. Do you know where she could be?" The other girl sniffled and tears are forming in her eyes. "She jumped out the window of her room and ran straight to the forest. Maybe demons have attacked her? What should I do?" Now the tears began to fall from her eyes. The other girls of the class noticed this and began to gather around. "Konoka… Kono-chan… Are you alright? What happened?" All of them asked at once. Then the door opened and Negi came in. Seeing the ruckus, he gave an asking look to the redhead. Asuna herself took a deep breath in and just said it. "Setsuna is missing. It seems like she doesn't came back after she ran into the forest yesterday." "WHAT?" came from all sides. Negi made a serious face. "We will go search for her. Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Yue, Kaede, Ku-Fei you can help if you want. The others go back to your normal lessons and then straight to your dorms." "Why always them. We can help too." Asuna looked at the others. "Then we will go now!"

'It's hot. Where am I? No… I… don't want to.' Lying in the forest at the same spot as she collapsed the day before, laid the black-haired girl. In the last hours she lost more and more of herself. Her whole body was in pain. Her head felt like some elephants were stamping on it. Her demon half tried to come out with force. Her back was bleeding badly, because her wings came abruptly out and in as they wanted. It hurt so much that the pitiful girl wanted to die, losing all her fighting spirit, but then she always saw the saw the face of her beloved Konoka. 'Kono-chan… please… help me…' Then the world turned black again.

"Setsuna! Set-chan! Answer, please! Set-chan!" Konoka and Asuna were in the forest, searching for the missing girl. Negi also tried to contact her with his pactio card and to summon her, but the card didn't respond to his magic. Konoka tried the same with her card, but it had the same effect. So they build three teams with two members and went searching. Negi went by himself. If anyone found Setsuna, they would contact each other with their pactio cards. The two girls went deeper and deeper in the forest. They searched for almost two hours but couldn't find her anywhere. 'Kono-chan… please… help me…' Konoka raised her head from one second to another and ran as fast as she could to where Setsuna laid. Asuna was first to perplex to realize the sudden action from her friend, but after a few seconds she ran after her.

The brown-haired girl ran into a glade and looked around. Then she turned left and after a few meters, she saw her friend lying on the ground, one hand clang to her shirt right over her chest. "Set-chan!" She hurried and took Setsuna into her arms. "Set-chan… Wake up… Please…" The girl just groaned and opened slowly her feverish eyes. "It's all right. I will help you. So please hold on." With that said, she put her other hand on Setsuna's forehead. "You're burning up!" The girl didn't wait another second. She took out her pactio card and contacted Negi. Then she noticed the wounds on her back. "Ko-Kono-chan…" The girl lost consciousness again, leaving Konoka alone with a terrified look in her eyes. She instantly took her role as healer in and began to heal the wounded girl. She was at it even as the others, included Asuna, who lost her in the forest, arrived. She sweated badly, but didn't stop the treatment. Again tears began to well up. She looked at her friends, which looked at the slump swordsman. "She has a high fever and her wounds on the back are quite serious. They heal to slow. I… She… I don't want to lose her." She cried out and set herself above the other girl.

In front of Konokas and Asunas room their classmates are gathering to ask, if they could help with anything. They all saw Asuna carry the back-haired girl and want to rush beside these, however Kaede and Ku-Fei kept them away. Nevertheless Konoka was her usual self again, leading them to her room and then she instantly started the treatment. During this Setsuna didn't reacted at all, she just groaned a few times, then the cold towel was out on her head. Now Negi, Asuna, Yue and Nodoka began to discuss that to do next. "It must have been a demon! Nothing else can Setsuna bring so down and she wouldn't be that badly hurt otherwise!" said Asuna. "I don't think so. We didn't saw any other blood and we shouldn't forget, that she is a very skilled swordsman, so she wouldn't let any demon survive." meant Yue and Nodoka nodded in agreement. "Our most important task is to help Setsuna get better. Then we can worry about some demons. So calm yourself down girls." The little teacher was just ignored and the others began to argue about what happened. It knocked on the door and a few girls from his class there standing in. Among others there was Azuka, the paparazzi of the class. "Ehm… We wanted to ask if you need any help." The girls in her background began loudly to say that they could do. "Set-chan! It's alright! Calm down!" All faces turned to Konoka, who tried to hold the girl still. But she was groaning even louder and just pushed Konoka away. Then she curled herself into a ball, one hand on her chest, the other one grab into the bed sheet. She breathed and groaned even louder. Obviously she was in much pain. Konoka herself stand up again and went to her friend. "Set-chan… Please, calm down…" Her hands began to glow as she tried healing. "Arghhh!" Suddenly white wings bursted out Setsunas back. The under one dejected on the wand and turned upside, crushing in the bed. The other one slide other the swordmans side and reached out to the table in the middle of the room, throwing down all the items it has on it. The other girls and even Negi looked with a really surprised look on it. "What… What is that?" stuttered the girls. Asuna and Negi glanced at each other, they already knew that Setsuna was a demon, but seeing her like this was something utterly new to them. Konoka herself just hurried back to the injured girl and began to heal her back, because it had begun to bleed really bad again. Setsuna just whimpered as her wings began to stretch out even more, the upper one reaching the opposite wand and the under one pushing against the bed, lifting it a bit. The next thing happened as fast as the outburst. Her wings went back and vanished into her back again. Setsuna looked exhausted and Konoka felt her head, just to notice that it rose again. "Negi. We need help. I will go and get Evangeline. She should now something." The redhead said and wanted to rush off. "Wait!" They all looked at Konoka. Normally she didn't raise her voice like that. "We will bring Setsuna to Evangeline! It's faster that way!" The others girls just looked baffled as Asuna packed Setsuna and ran with her away, Konoka by her side. Negi stayed there and began to tell lies over that happened.

"Evangeline! Evangeline! Please open the door! We need your help!" shouted all of them. Evangeline opened the door and they all could see that she was in a bad mood. "That do you want!" she shouted back. "I was sleeping and you dare to interrupt me!" Asuna stepped back and Konoka a few for. Ignoring the danger, which she was in. "Set-chan is ill! You must help her! She has a high fever and her wings burst out and in, leaving several wounds on her back!" she said in one breath. The vampire girl just contracted her eyebrownes and let the others past the door. "Put her on the sofa. She must lie on her stomach." "Y-Yes." Asuna stuttered. As the white-winged girl was put down, the door opened and Negi entered the house. Evangeline began to touch the wounds of Setsunas back, which made her flinch, than she liked over it. "T-That are you doing!" The blonde girl smiled in a grimace and then something that would change their life. "She is split. Nothing more, nothing less." The others looked and them with asking eyes. "Man, must I explain anything to you. Guess I can't help it." She laughed devilish. "To be precise, this girl was always split into two, because she is half human and half demon, but because of you two…" She let a dramatic pause and pointed at Negi and Konoka. "She is split even more, because you two made a temporary pactio with her! She is tugged to you, boy, and to her friend. No one would be alright, if they had two pactios at the same time. I'm surprised she made it this far." Negi was startled. He didn't know anything about this. "But… We already made two pactios, what can we do now? This is my entire fault. I'm her teacher and I didn't know anything about this. Should I cancel my pactio?" "Don't sulk to yourself. That is so bothersome. And don't even think about that. A pactio can just be completely canceled, if it's overwrote with an another pactio. It is obvious, isn't it? One of you will have to make a true pactio." Negi blushed deeply and started to stutter. "B-But… T-This isn't s-something we should do. We are still too young." Konoka and Asuna didn't know that a true pactio was. "I will make it. I will do anything to make Set-chan better." "Hahahahaha." The vampire girl laughed hard, even holding her stomach. "Then I will tell you that you must do, but before that, bring her to my villa. Boy, take your pet and bring her out of her. They don't need any of your help anymore." Negi nodded and went with Asuna away, explaining her that a true pactio actually there.

In Evangeline's Villa were just Konoka with Setsuna. Evangeline left after she said, what a true pactio was supposed to be. "Set-chan this is the only way and I knew you always wanted to take it slow. But to help you, I have to do this." She leaned over the other girl and kissed her on the forehead, then on her cheeks, the nose and last but not least on her lips. Setsuna eyes flattered as she opened her eyes. "Kono-chan… What are you doing?" "Don't worry, I will help you or don't you want me?" Konoka was not sure, but even then Setsuna said "No" she would do it to help her. Surprisingly Setsuna smiled a bit and closed her eyes again. Then she put on of her hands over Konokas head and pulled her towards her own lips. "I love you Kono-chan." The other girl, who thought she would the aggressive one, was amazed by that her shyly girlfriend did. "I love you too. I will try to be gentle, so just say then it hurts, okay." She took her hands and caressed the other girl's smooth hair. Kissed her on the lips again and then went downwards to her neck. The set thousands of kisses of the soft skin, one of her hands stroked the side of Setsuna. "Ahh." She panted a little, but then she flinched and set herself up to let her wings come out. "Set-chan are you okay?" Konoka asked panicky. "Yeah… I just don't want to be distracted by holding them back." That Setsuna was this active was thanks to Evangeline, who gave her some kind of medicine, which made her fever do down a bit for at least a couple of hours. Konoka couldn't hold back and petted the wings, astonished of the softness of them. Setsuna seemed to like this even more, because her wings twitched every now and then under the hands of the young healer. After this they began to unbutton both of their shirts and Setsuna helped Konoka to them off, during Konoka did the same to Setsuna. Setsuna streaked over the chest of her beloved, stopping her hand over Konokas left breast. She squeezed it a bit and immediately the response from the other girl came with not so slow moan. "Ahhh…S-Set-chan… I want you to relax, so please wait a bit before you begin to play with me." The girl said blushing deeply. Now Setsuna took her hand away from the purpose and embraced the other one. Tugging her and then whispering into her ear. "You can do all what you want to me." Konoka did as said by her girlfriend and placed her lips over Setsunas breast. Kissing around her already hard nipple, she started to suck on it. One of her hands began to massage the other breast, forcing more and more moans out of Setsuna. After a bit more of teasing she let one of her hands went downwards to her sides. Caressing them and then going further to the little navel. Stroking around it and carefully looking up to see the face of her beloved. As she saw the passion in Setsunas eyes from the little she did so far, she won more self-confidence and moved even lower. As she did so, she set more and more of her kisses all over the body and pushed her tongue in the navel, which she caressed before. Setsuna moaned louder and placed her hands on Konokas shoulders. "Kono-chan…" her voice sounded weak and Konoka new that she wanted, but she enjoyed it too much to give pleasure to her so fast. So she began to strip the laying swordsman and looked amazed at the delicate and yet trained body. Then her interests began to sink to the lower half of the body, which was naked before her. Although she wanted to caress the girl some more, she began to kiss Setsunas feet, going higher to her lower leg, waiting were with more kisses for it and now going further. She placed a lot of sweet kisses to the inner thighs and licked it from begin to the end, stopping a few centimeters for the goal. After that, she did it to the other inner thigh, making the girl below her pant rashly. "K-Ahh-Kono-chan…ahh please…" Konoka looked up again and saw the pure lust and the wish to be eased in these eyes. She lowered her head and her hands, which made her a good look of her goal, to set a lovefull kiss on the center. Next she licked over her aim and around it, not affecting the middle to make it more intense. After a few seconds she stroke with her tongue over the center. Setsuna grabbed once more the bed sheets with one hand; with the other she tried to cover her mound to lower her own voice. Konoka noticed this and crawled up to her lover, stopping that she just did to her. Wondering that was going on, Setsuna looked up, to feel a soft breath into her ear. "No hiding, Set-chan." The girl said and entwined her fingers with these of Setsuna. Now her right hand lightly went over the body and played with her once more, before she inserted one finger into the laying girl. Konoka saw her flinching and then started slowly to move her finger. Soon after that Setsuna looked more and more close to her high. Yet was the right moment to take another finger in. She thrusted in and out and stroked a really soft spot in Setsuna. The girl began to twitch even more and her whole body tensed up. After a few more thrusts she kissed Setsuna's neck and could feel who her fingers were clenched by Setsuna and her wings embraced Konoka.

The two girls laid on the ground. One girl snuggled into the wing from the other, during the other embraced her girlfriend. Right over them appeared a new pactio card and the other two disappeared.


End file.
